Riddles
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: The camp has a scavenger hunt. Solve each riddle to get the end.


_**A/N: This is total crap, but I thought I'd post it anyway. :P  


* * *

**_

"Now, you've all gotten a number, right?" Brown asked, standing on the stage, facing the campers. They sounded off with their answers of yes. "Good, now. Only 50 numbers have been give out, and 100 are participating. Getting it so far?" He paused, watching their reactions. "Alright, everyone has a partner. Nothing was fixed, it was all picked at random. Around camp the numbers are placed with an envelope holding a riddle, wait for your partner before beginning. The first riddle will be pretty easy, but they get harder. Get all the riddles right and you win. Any questions?" No hands rose. "Okay, have fun!" The crowd quickly dispersed.

"What number did you get?" Mitchie asked.

"43, you?" She frowned.

"22."

"I got 16." Tess said, walking over. She looked at them. They shook their heads. "I wonder who I got then." They walked around camp searching for the numbers.

"Oh, there's mine!" Mitchie said, grinning and running over to a lonesome tree. She waved at them before plucking the envelope off the bark.

"43, 43, where far art thou 43?" Caitlyn mumbled to herself, eyes searching the area. Tess nudged her, then nodded at the docks. Her eyes narrowed. "I probably wouldn't have noticed that. Thanks, Tess. Good luck." She sprinted over and inspected the envelope. It wasn't open, so she had to wait. The number sign wasn't very noticeable, so she held it out for the people passing to see. She began fiddling with the paper and contemplated opening it.

"Dude, 43's over there." She looked up and saw Nate Black pointing in her direction. A face popped out from behind him.

"Caitlyn?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She groaned.

"Afraid not." Shane said, smirking. Nate walked off after a moment. "You gonna open it or what?"

"I'm gonna slap you if you don't shut up." She snapped.

"Touchy." He sang. She rolled her eyes, tossing the number sign down and pulling the sticker off the back of the small package. He stood behind her, reading over her shoulder as she pulled the sheet out.

Feed me and I live, give me something to drink and I'll die. What am I?

They stayed silent for a moment. "I don't get it." Shane said.

"Feed me and I'll live..." Caitlyn repeated. "What does that mean?"

"When you feed something, it's gonna live? That's like, everything." He frowned, confused.

"But give it a drink and it dies?"

"Uhm..." He seemed to be thinking it over. "....Fire?" She gasped.

"Yeah! Good job, Shane. I underestimated you." He scoffed.

"Anyway, the big fire thing by the beach is the answer I guess?"

"Probably." The made their way there, and surprisingly no one was nearby. "Weird. Maybe everyone got different riddles." She shrugged. Shane located the envelope and pulled it open. He read it out loud.

"What building has the most stories? I don't get that one either."

"You said that for the last one and got it." She rose and eyebrow.

"Stories, light feet?" She shrugged.

"Dunno. Most likely. What's the tallest building in camp?"

"Uhm...Brown's cabin?"

"Seriously?"

"I don't know!"

"Alright, might as well check." But she paused before walking. "Wait. Riddles can't be that easy." Shane stared. "Most stories...Oh, duh." She rolled her eyes. "The library."

"They have a library here?"

"Yes, Shane, they do." They made small talk as Caitlyn led him to the library. It was closed, but a bright green paper caught their eye. "What is in the middle of Paris?" Caitlyn read. She blinked.

"The letter R." Shane answered instantly, grinning. She stared. "What? My mom made me answer riddles when I was a kid." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"To get cookies." She laughed. Typical.

"But what does the R mean?"

"Cabin R?"

"Oh."

"What is so fragile that saying it's name could break it?" Shane read as they reached someone's empty cabin. "I really don't get that one."

"Me either. How do you break something by saying it's name?" They grew silent, thinking it over, mumbling to themselves every few seconds. The silence was beginning to get annoying after a while, actua- "Oh!"

"You got it?"

"Silence!" He blinked.

"That makes sense." He nodded. "But where are we supposed to go?"

"Uhm...Where are we supposed to be silent?"

"When Brown's speaking."

"That's not specific."

"Let's just go to Brown, then."

"He'll think we're cheating. Or stupid."

"What could it hurt?" Caitlyn yawned as Shane approached his uncle. He turned to her, a shiny gold paper in his hand. He grinned.

"I can't believe he was the answer." She shook her head in disbelief. "What does it say?"

"I can't read it."

"Why not?" She peaked at it. It was light gold words, barely noticeable. She blinked, straining her eyes. "Sh-?"

"Sh...?"

"Shane!"

"Yes?"

"No, idiot, that's what it says!"

"It does?" He looked closer. "Oh. It does." She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Check your pockets."

"There's nothing in my-" He stopped, pulling out a dark green piece of paper. "Oh...I wonder how long it's been in there."

"Yeah, I wonder."

"The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it? That just gave me a headache."

"Yeah...but, you should know it. I mean, he made it special for you." She crinkled her nose, reading it over.

"Uh...Why would you make something you don't need?"

"For other people."

"Oh. But wait. It says the person who purchases it doesn't use it either."

"That's whats throwing me off."

"So they purchased something for someone, but that someone doesn't know they're using it?"

"I guess."

"Air?"

"Yes, Shane, someone's stupid enough to buy air."

"It was just a suggestion." Caitlyn didn't understand it. How can you not know if you're using something? I mean, you're using it, so you should know. It didn't make much sense. "Maybe, like, a seeing eye dog...No wait. You'd feel it. Uhm..."

"This one's hard." She frowned.

"Mmhmm..The only way you don't know it's there is if you can't see it, hear it or feel it, right? Well, then you'd have to be-" He paused.

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"A coffin." She stated. "Wait, where would there be a coffin here?"

"Oh, now I get it. I had this bird when I was a kid. He died so I made Brown build it a coffin."

"Okay..."

"That's the only possible answer. I mean he did put it in my pocket."

"That's true. So, where'd you bury it?"

"I didn't bury it."

"Then what did you do with it?"

"Sent it out to the sea." Her head tilted. "The lake, Caity."

"Ooh." They made their way to the dock by the lake. People were already crowded around, so apparently, they'd finished.

"Aw, we didn't finish first." He whined.

"Don't be a baby. It's a miracle least we finished at all. I'm surprised with you. You weren't a total jerk."

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes. She smiled, linking arms with him. It took nearly an hour, but everyone eventually showed up.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Brown asked.

"The last one was really hard." Caitlyn heard Mitchie say. "I mean, how was I supposed to know geese mated for life? I'm glad I got Jason as a partner." Jason, at her side, grinned sheepishly.

"Lucky, I was stuck with Shane." Caitlyn said, pulling him over.

"I am so sorry, Caity." Mitchie flashed apologetic eyes.

"You both suck." Shane said, pouting.

"I love you, man!" Jason yelled, bringing him into a bear hug. The girls giggled, watching.

"Oh, will you shut up already? I made a mistake!"

"We're the last ones here! I told you your answer was wrong!"

"Let it go!" They looked over to see who the lovely bickering couple was, and their eyes fell on Tess and Nate.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mitchie said.

"I know right?" Caitlyn laughed. "You two had loads of fun, I presume?" They glared.

"She/He started it." They said at the same time. "Me?" They yelled.

"You both started it, capiche? Now shut up." Jason said, then snapped to add effect.

"Wow, Jase."

"I know, you're jealous. I would be, too. The ladies want me, but they don't want you." He rhymed easily, slipping his arms around Caitlyn and Mitchie, who went along and giggled. They scoffed.

"Fine by me. This one's mine." Nate smirked, looking at Tess.

"Excuse me?" He walked toward her, smirk staying. "Nate...? Get away from me, Nathaniel!" She screamed and ran as he charged at her.

"Anyway.." Shane started. "This one? Yeah, mine. No touchy." He pulled Caitlyn out of his grasp and into a hug, flashing his tongue.

"Pshaw. Fine, I got all I want right here."

"Aw, aren't you sweet!"

"Kay...the adorableness is gonna make me puke any second." Caitlyn said.

"Ew, don't puke on me." He said, pushing her away.

"Eh, it was fun while it lasted." She shrugged. He laughed and pulled her back into him.

"You're alright, Gellar."

"Mm...I guess you're okay, too, Gray."

"Aw, look! They like each other!" Mitchie and Jason proceeded to coo baby noises at the two.

"Mature."

"I have a riddle!" Jason yelled. "What has black hair, brown eyes and rhymes with Tate-lin?"

"Caitlyn doesn't have black hair..."

"No, Shaitlyn! Shane and Caitlyn, get it? Riddles are awesome."

"Yeah. I guess they kinda are." Shane glanced at Caitlyn the same second she glanced at him and smiled.  


* * *

_**A/N: That sucked. xD**_


End file.
